1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium feeding device including a placing plane, on which a medium to be fed is placed, a first feeding unit for feeding the medium to be fed, which is placed on the placing plane, to a downstream side of a feeding direction, a second feeding unit for feeding the medium to be fed, which is fed by the first feeding unit, to an upstream side and a downstream side of the feeding direction on the basis of the feeding direction of the first feeding unit, and a friction member installed at a position on the placing plane, which is opposite to the first feeding unit, and a recording apparatus including the medium feeding device.
The recording apparatus used in herein is not limited to an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copy machine, and a facsimile machine.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as shown in JP-A-2008-094521, a printer serving as a recording apparatus includes a feeding device capable of feeding paper which is one example of a medium to be fed. The feeding device includes a tray serving as a placing plane, on which the paper is placed, a feed roller serving as a feeding unit, and a high-fiction member. Among them, the feeding roller is installed to feed plural sheets of paper placed on the tray one by one. In addition, the high-friction member is installed at a position on the tray which is opposite to the feeding roller. The high-friction member is configured so that the frictional coefficient μ2 between the high-friction member and the paper is higher than the coefficient μ1 between the paper and the paper which are placed on the tray. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce that plural sheets of papers are fed in overlapped bundle to the downstream side of the feeding direction by the feed roller.
However, when the paper is fed, the posture of the paper may be tilted to the feeding direction. When operation is executed to correct the posture of the paper, the paper is bent in a thickness direction of the paper. The reason is that a leading end of the paper is pressed by circumscribed portions of the pair of rollers. The posture of the leading end of the paper follows in a line direction formed by circumscribed positions of the pair of rollers. Accordingly, it is possible to correct the posture of the leading end side of the paper. In the case where the posture of the paper is tilted to the feeding direction, there is a difference between the flexure amount of the one end portion and the flexure amount of the other end portion in left and right sides of the paper in the widthwise direction.
The flexure of the paper acts on the pair of rollers to push the paper in the downstream side of the feeding direction. That is, the flexure has an effect on the feed amount of the pair of rollers. In addition, in the case where there is a difference between the flexure amount of the one end portion and the flexure amount of the other end portion, a difference may occur between the feed amount of the one end portion and the feed amount of the other end portion. Therefore, it is conceivable to eliminate the difference in the flexure amount of the paper, for example, by reversely feeding a trailing end side of the paper to the upstream side of the feeding direction. In this instance, the purpose of reserves feeding is not limited to the elimination of the flexure.
In the case where the trailing end of final one remaining sheet of paper is reversely fed, since the trailing end of the paper comes into contact with the high-friction member depending up the size of the paper, it can disturb the reverse feed.